Mech Note
by Signalflair
Summary: Armada/Death Note Look's like Ryuk got bored again..... Poor Sideswipe
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter doesn't have much to do with transformers; I just needed an intro chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Death Note...... *sob*

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"And that, my friends, is why humans are SOOOO interesting" Ryuk said with one of his psychotic, wheezing laughs.

"Now, anyone got any apples?"

Three young Shinigami groaned as he said this, for they knew all too well of Ryuk's addiction to the apples of the human world.

"No Ryuk. If you want an apple so badly, then why don't you go to the human world and get one yourself?" asked a small, female Shinigami.

"But the human world is so BORING without Light around, Kyuuen." Ryuk replied with a grin, bearing his long filed teeth.

"I dunno if you ask me, this....what's it called? 'Gum?' Oh well, what ever it is, I think it's better than apples" said a tall male Shinigami sitting on a wall about five feet away from the others. He had a small paper package in hand.

The last Shinigami, a female dressed in a bright orange outfit, gasped upon hearing this. Her name was Seizon.

"GUM!!! Omigosh!!! Gimme some! Pleeeaaaase!?!"

"Ugh, fine," replied the male, named Konrinzai, "Just make sure you give some to Kyuu too." He smiled toward Kyuuen as he threw the package to Seizon.

"Hehehehe, now now kiddies," Ryuk said, turning to face Konrinzai and Kyuuen, "you know the rules"

"Oh! Of course Ryuk! You know I'd never stray from the rules!" Kyuuen said, as her faced colored.

"Uh huuuh......." Konrinzai rolled his eyes at Ryuk

"Aw come on guys I was just messin with ya! Lighten up" Ryuk said with another grin

"Ewww you two gross me out," said Seizon, glaring at the other two Shinigami.

Kyuuen sighed "Yeah, whatever.... Oh and Ryuk, I hear that a new portal appeared today"

Ryuk cackled and flew off to find the portal, shouting back thanks as he approached it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey bro! What's up??" Called a young, blue bot, to another yellow bot

"Uh, hey Sideswipe. Nothing really, I'm just trying to find Red Alert for Optimus. How bout you? What you up to?" replied the yellow bot whose name was Hotshot.

"Eh, nothing really, just bored outta my mind. Hey, you think we could go hang out at the oil bar later??"

"Sure thing. Oh! There's Red, I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Mmhmm, see ya around" Sideswipe said waving to Hotshot as he walked off.

When Sideswipe turned to go back to his quarters, he noticed a very small black book lying on the base's floor. He bent over to pick it up, and get a better look.

"Death....note?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks so much for reading! This is probably the closest to good writing that I have ever gotten ^^' Please review, I'd like to know what you think. I only have one rule: please no profanity, which includes foul language. Thanks again =D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! They're very much appreciated =)

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Death Note, just you wait though. Eventually my insanity will take over EVERYTHING!!!!!! Won't that be fun?

Now, without any further rambling from me,

Mech Note: Chapter 2

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Death....note?" Sideswipe said as he examined the cover of the tiny black notebook.

"Heheheheheheheh"

Sideswipe spun around to see one of the most terrifying creatures he had ever seen...... Even scarier than Alexis when she got pissed off at Rad.

"AAAYYYYAAHHG!!!!!" Sideswipe cried as he fell backwards onto the floor, "Wh-what a-are you!?"

"I'm a Shinigami, a god of death, and my name is Ryuk." the creature said with another wheezing laugh, "Heheheh, I'd explain the rules to you, but I don't feel like it. Call me when you've read them all."

"But, won't someone see you?" Sideswipe was worried about how the others would react upon meeting Ryuk.

"Nope, only you can see and hear me." Ryuk replied and he spread his wings and flew for the base's main entrance.

Sideswipe must have stood there in silence for over 10 minutes. When he came to, he fled as fast as he could to his quarters and locked the door shut.

"How to Use It" He said, examining the inside cover of the notebook.

"Wait..... This book is for killing people! Why would I want to kill anyone?!"

Despite the lack of desire Sideswipe possessed to become a murderer, he finished reading all of the rules.

"Errrmmm.... Ryuk? I done reading" Sideswipe said, glancing around the room, wondering how the Shinigami would return.

"Cool"

Ryuk had appeared out of nowhere, scaring the living slag out of Sideswipe once again.

"RYUK! Would you stop doing that?!" Sideswipe yelled, still in slight shock.

Ryuk snickered, "Stop doing what?"

"Ugh, never mind."

"Suite yourself," Ryuk said with a shrug. "By the way," he glanced over his shoulder to look at Sideswipe, "I got a deal for ya."

"What's that?" Sideswipe asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"I can give you the Shinigami eyes. They let you see the name and life span of anyone, just by looking at their face."

"Yeah, well... What's the catch?" Sideswipe was a little worried as to what the answer would be.

Ryuk (Who had apparently grown to the size of a regular Transformer) turned around, grabbed the back of Sideswipe's chair, and looked him straight in the eye,their faces only and inch away from each other.

"I get half your lifespan."

"Wha--!!" Sideswipe jumped out of his seat. "There's no way!"

There was a knock at the door.

"You okay in there, Sides?" It was Hotshot.

"Err, yeah bro," He had to think of something, and quickly, "The, uh, the TV's busted that's all."

"Oh, okay. I'll send someone to fix it later."

"Thanks, bye"

"Later."

Inwardly, Sideswipe groaned. How could he lie to his own 'brother'?

"So that's a no to the eye deal?" Ryuk asked.

Sideswipe nodded silently. He didn't want to get caught 'talking to himself' again.

"Okay, but remember, the deal's always on."

"Uh huh." Sideswipe said, now quite sure that Hotshot was out of hearing range.

The door suddenly slid open to reveal two teenage girls. The first girl was Alexis, a 13 year old who could usually be found hanging out with the Autobots. The other girl was new to the base.

"Hi Sideswipe," Alexis said with a smile, "This is my cousin, Sukai."

Sukai also smiled "Hey, What's up?"

"Oh nothing, just trying to get the tube to work." He rapped sharply on the top of the television.

"Hmmm..." Sukai thoughtfully nibbled on the pad of her thumb.

Ryuk was visibly taken aback by this, and he laughed as memories came rushing back to him.

"Try this." She made a small gesture toward the T.V., and it sprang back to life. "You just forgot to turn it on." Sukai said, ignoring Sideswipe's shocked look, and pulling her long, reddish brown hair into a ponytail.

Alexis sweat dropped. "Uh, Sukai? I thought you weren't supposed to use your powers anymore.

Sukai simply shrugged.

"Hah, that was awesome! How'd you get powers like that? Sideswipe's optics light up like a child's on Christmas morning.

"Errrrr...." Alexis and Sukai glanced at each other.

"Sorry Sideswipe, but we can't tell you that." Alexis said, staring at the floor.

"Oh, that's no problem. Well I guess I'll see you guys later. I have some work that I HAVE to do." He was, of course, referring to his conversation with Ryuk.

"Okay, see ya around"

"Bye"

The two girls waved as they walked out of the room and toward the lounge at the end of the hall.

"Never catch a break, do ya Sides?"

Sideswipe nearly jumped out of his chair....again. He had forgotten that Ryuk was still in the room.

"Oh, um, I guess not."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A/N: This chapter was a lot of fun to write, especially where Sukai made the reference to L =^_^=

If you don't mind, I do need help with one part of the story. How should I go about making Ryuk and Sideswipe friends???? Any suggestions would be great, but remember, as always, please no profanity. (I also don't do very good w/ yaoi themes so I'd appreciate it if you'd stay away from them ^^') - Siggy Out!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: *Phew* finally, it's done! Chapter three… man that took forever. Between mounds of school work, and my dad stealing my computer because his broke, it's a wonder I was even able to type this up! Thank you to everyone who was reviewed thus far. Each and every opinion is greatly appreciated =)

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, or Death Note, but I DO own the many DN/TF doodles in my notebooks =^_^=

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sideswipe had just returned from one of the longest battles of his life, and he was exhausted. To make matters worse, the Decepticons had gotten away with the Mini-con. He threw himself down onto his recharge platform and let out a long sigh.

"You got beaten bed today, eh?" Ryuk asked. He laughed quietly to himself.

"Ugh, yeah. I have to go to the med bay too." Sideswipe mumbled as he examined his many wounds.

"How long you got, 'cause I want to tell you 'bout the last time someone got one of my Death Notes." Ryuk's eyes gleamed roguishly.

"Eh, I don't have much time, so why don't you save it for after I get fixed up?" Sideswipe said, still quite weary from his earlier ordeal.

"Yeah, sure. Hey, do they have any apples in the med bay?"

"Nah, you'd be better off looking in the human's lounge room." Sideswipe paused to open the door on his way to the med bay.

"Thanks. Don't forget, it's story time when you get back." Ryuk snickered.

"Uh, huh."

Sideswipe nodded absent mindedly as he walked down the hall. Ryuk flew off in the other direction, toward the lounge.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

One Hour Later

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

After an excruciatingly painful time in the med bay, Sideswipe returned to his quarters. Ryuk was stretched out on the recharge platform, eating a basketful of apples.

"You said something about a story?" Sideswipe inquired as he collapsed into a chair in the corner.

"Heh, oh yeah." Ryuk replied, throwing the last apple up into the air and catching it in his mouth.

He then sat up on the recharge platform.

"'Bout seven years ago, I decided to drop on of my Death Notes in the human world. Life in the Shinigami world is SOOO boring, and the apples are terrible!" He laughed after this comment. "A week later, I came back to see what human I was attached to. His name was Light Yagami, and he had already used five pages of the note by the time I found him."

Sideswipes optics went wide.

"Light said that he wanted to become the 'god of the new world' by killing off all of the Earth's criminals. 'Course, the ICPU would have none of this, so they hired L, the world's top detective, to investigate the 'Kira' case." Ryuk wheezed a laugh and said, "And guess what? Light's father was the chief investigator on the task force!" He laughed again, but much louder this time.

"Um, heh, yeah, I guess that is pretty ironic." Sideswipe said a little nervously.

Quite honestly, he was a bit frightened by Ryuk's psychotic laughter.

"Anyways, L applied to and attended the same college as Light to investigate the possibility of him being Kira. They were the top two students in their school, so they bonded pretty quickly. When L was pretty much sure that Light was Kira, he invited Light to join the task force. L hoped that light would slip up as Kira after gaining access to all of the Kira investigation data."

Sideswipe looked extremely confused. "Well…. Wouldn't that just put more people at risk?"

"Eh, I guess, but the criminals' names would have gotten to the news at some point anyways." Ryuk replied with a shrug.

"So, what L did was make everything that he and Light did, a test to think of a percent of chance that Light was Kira. Light asked to be held in isolation when the chance of him being Kira got to be about 90%. L figured for sure that he was Kira, because all of the killings stopped… that is, until after about a month after Light's isolation, three weeks worth of criminals were killed all at once."

"Hold on now, how did he use the Death Note without access to the outside world, AND without getting caught!?"

All of this information was almost too much for Sideswipe's processor to handle. Ryuk chuckled quietly

"This is where it gets interesting. Light would never just give himself up. He told me that he had a plan. His girlfriend, Misa Amane, also had a Death Note, and she too was being held in isolation. He had her give up ownership of her Death Note, and he told her Shinigami, Rem, to give the note to someone powerful, and high ranking in society. Before Light had her do this, though, he transferred ownership of his Death Note to Misa, and had her bury it in a place where no one would find it. After this, neither of them remembered the Death Notes, me, or Rem. They were found innocent once the killings started aga-- HEY!"

Sideswipe had and extremely short attention span and he had drifted into a light recharge. His head shot straight up when he realized that Ryuk knew he was asleep.

"Uh…." Sideswipe said with a shifty glance around the room. "Sorry." He sweat dropped.

"Yeeeaaaahh.... Anyways, the man who was given the Death Note was caught, and killed when Light got a hold of the note again. Ownership of Misa's Death Note went to Light the second that the man was killed, and so Rem then became the Shinigami attached to him. Light told Misa where the second was, so that she could dig it up, and they would have both Death Notes again. Light knew that with his new position as second in command of the Kira investigation, he would no longer be able to use his Death Note to kill criminals. He decided to leave the killing to Misa and a man the Light believed was worthy, named Mikami. When L noticed that only criminals were being killed again, his suspicion returned to Light. After the capture of the man that Rem gave Misa's note to, the Death note remained at the task force headquarters, along with Rem herself. When she saw how suspicious L was of Light, Rem felt that she had to protect Light, thus protecting Misa. Rem always had been pretty attached to Misa, come to think about it.... But, uh, yeah, Rem killed both L and his assistant, Watari. Watari had also set up the Wammy House, which was an orphanage for extremely gifted children. Light took over as the new L, so now there was nothing to stop him from killing every criminal available to him. About 6 years later, though, that all changed." Ryuk seemed to have been lost in his old memories, because he was no longer thinking about what happen. The words just seem to come to him. "Two boys, Mihael Keehl and Nate Rivers, had spent their whole lives trying to prove who would be the best replacement for L. They grew up at the same orphanage as L, and were given the code names, Mello for Mihael, and Near for Nate."

"What's with the code names? They don't make any sense!"

Not being much one for long, intricate stories, Sideswipe would much rather be hanging out with Hotshot right now, and it showed. He picked up the empty apple basket, and slowly unraveled the wicker as he pretended to pay attention. Though he was thoroughly distracted, Sideswipe still managed to pick up bits of information every here and there.

"Code names kept the boys safe.... Mello got a Death Note.... Near arranged a meeting with the task force.... Light.... died."

Sideswipe suddenly went wide eyed. "I-Is that gonna happen to me?!" He was truly horrified.

Ryuk grinned slyly, for he knew that only someone as intelligent as light would be able to be Kira, and not get caught at once.

"I dunnooooo.... that depends on how careful you are. So.... you want to give it back?"

After thinking for a moment, Sideswipe looked up at Ryuk and said cautiously, "No. It might help later on."

The moment he had finished speaking, a voice called from out of nowhere, "Siiideswiiipe! What's a muffin?"

It was Sukai in all her random splendor.

"I, uh, I'm not sure." He replied.

Sideswipe wasn't quite sure how to answer any of her questions.... she was just so different.

"Heheh, you're a silly willy walnut head," said Sukai in a playful voice.

"Hmmm.... I like this kid," Ryuk told himself. "Hey, Sides, lemme see your Death Note," he commanded with a grin more insane than any other before it.

Before he could even respond, Sideswipe had the book snatched from his grasp, and he watched, stunned, as the Death Note was thrown across the room. Sukai's eyes went wide as the note landed flat on her head, and she saw Ryuk for the first time.

"Ohhh..... AWSOME!" She could hardly believe that the creature that stood before her was real. "I'm Sukai, what's your name? Where are you from? What ARE you?"

It'd be a miracle if she got a breath in between those questions, let alone live to hear them answered. Sukai swayed a bit from lack of oxygen, and then collapsed into a peaceful slumber on the floor.

Ryuk Snickered and said, "She'll be fun to have around."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

A/N: Sorry it took so long (once again). I'll make sure chapter four is posted much more quickly. I'd love to hear any requests/comments/constructive criticism you have! Every review helps, and hey, it just might be that the more reviews I get, the fast the chapters will come out ;) Thank you very much for reading, and thank you for bearing with me through my endless notes ^^' Siggy out!


End file.
